Retro Driver
The Retro Driver is a transformation belt for the Retro Riders. Design The Gamer Driver consists of the following parts: * , a V-shaped silver data materializer installed on the top of the driver. It can materialize suits and weapons in the game area based on the data recorded on the Rider Gashat. The inside is black-boxed. Only developers can understand the basis of the system. * , the pink lever used when level up is executed. By pulling the lever, it will activate the reinforcement program written on the Rider Gashat installed. The ability of Rider will increase and new equipment will be materialized. Also, Rider can cancel the transformation by removing Gashat after closing the level. * , a light emitting panel installed on the centre of the driver. The graphic of the installed Rider Gashat will be displayed. Also, it has the function to act as command menu and can project image into air when attacking. * , the slot for Rider Gashat used in transformation or level up process. It can instantaneously read the data of the inserted Gashat, and automatically execute transformation programs. The Gashat used for transformation is inserted in the slot closer to the centre of the driver while the other slot is used for leveling up. * , a black data communication device installed next to the Main Gashat Slot on the driver. In order to improve the performance of the driver, it has a function to automatically transfer battle data to the data server of the development company. Also, correction patches that solve system problems will be automatically downloaded and installed. * , the exterior parts to protect the internal function of the gamer driver. Lightweight and high strength materials that are easy to mold and use are used, and the surface layer is coated with a coating agent which enhances water resistance, heat resistance and impact resistance. Also, a cooler unit is installed to prevent thermal runaway. * , the belt part of the driver. The length of the belt is automatically adjusted according to the body shape of the Rider. Also, using the bioenergetic energy absorbed from the Rider, energy is generated to operate each system of the driver. * , a black device connecting two ends of the belt on the back, also monitors the health condition of the Rider. It can determine whether the wearer is a conforming person, and activates various functions of the driver only when the wearer is recognized as a conforming person. It also has the function of measuring the physical data of the wearer and automatically adjusting the size of the suit. Functions Compatibility Before someone can properly use the Gamer Driver, they must become a candidate by undergoing a compatibility surgery, which introduces a small sample of the Bugster Virus to their body to induce antibody production. This presumably allows them to handle the side effects of usage, which would otherwise be dangerous. Because Gamer Drivers are meant to protect humans from the Bugster outbreak, Bugsters cannot use Gamer Drivers, unless they somehow manage to obtain human DNA. When a Rider gets a game over, the body of the Gamer Driver user will disintegrate into data. This compability could be rendered invalid, although so far, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 is the only one who can do so. If a normal human tries to use a Gashat while wearing the Driver, the Game Start screen will glitch and stop working, and if they have been infected with a latent Bugster virus, the infection will immediately reactivate. If a normal human tries to use a Proto Gashat while wearing the Driver, it will cause . Transformation *By inserting an active Rider Gashat into the right Gashat Slot, the user is able to transform into a Level 1 Kamen Rider. *By opening the Actuation Lever to reveal the High Flash Indicator projecting a transformation screen into the air in front of the Rider, a Level 1 Rider is able to level up to Level 2 by passing though the screen. **By quickly opening the Actuation Lever right after inserting the Rider Gashat into his Game Driver, the user will skip the Level 1 and directly transform into a Level 2 Kamen Rider. *By closing the Actuation Lever, a Level 2 Rider can revert to Level 1. *By closing the Actuation Lever after activating another Rider Gashat, a Level 2 Rider will not revert to Level 1, and the user will be able to insert the Gashat into the left Gashat Slot and reopen the Actuation Lever to level up to Level 3 by passing through the pair of projected transformation screens. **By inserting a second Gashat in the left Gashat Slot while in Level 1 and opening the Actuation Lever for the first time, the user is immediately taken to Level 3. **The same procedures for Level 3 are used to access Level 4 - Level 5 if the second Gashat is either Level 4's Ju Ju Burger and Night of Safari, or Level 5's Drago Knight Hunter Z. **If the Gashat takes up both slots, the Rider will open the Actuation Lever to transform into the respective form. Examples of this are Mighty Brothers XX's Level X, the Gashat Gear Dual β's Level 50, Maximum Mighty X's Level 99, and the Gashat Gear Dual's Level 99. To perform a Critical Finisher, the Rider must close and re-open the Actuation Lever. ***Mighty Brothers XX is unique in that the user can transform into Level XX by closing the Actuation Lever, then opening it again. However, it is unknown how the Level XX Rider is able to revert back to Level X, as re-closing and re-opening the Actuation Lever while in Level XX will trigger a Critical Strike. ****If the user wants to use Critical Strike while in Level X, the user must re-open the Actuation Lever Twice. ***The Gashat Gear Dual's Level 99 has three finishers: Critical Combo,Smash, and Bomber. To perform the Critical Bomber, the user simply closes the Actuation Lever and reopening it. To perform Critical Combo or Critical Smash, the user must first turn the dial on the Gashat Gear Dual to the corresponding side before closing and reopening the Actuation Lever. *By closing the Actuation Lever and removing the Rider Gashat(s), a Level 2 or above Rider's transformation will be canceled. Similarly, a Level 1 Rider can also cancel their transformation by removing the Gashat. This possibly means that a Kamen Rider cannot perform a Critical finisher while in Level 1 without using an additional Gashat. *When a Rider's Rider Gauge is critically low, Gamer Driver's protection function will automatically eject the inserting Gashat to cancel the transformation and preserve their life. This function, however, can be prevented by the Rider themselves, or by the Deadly Jammer of Zombie Gamer. Though this function appears to be limited to human Riders, due to the fact that Parado and Kuroto as Bugsters were not de-transformed automatically, no matter how low their Rider Gauges were. Playable Games The Gamer Driver has a list of playable games corresponding to the Rider Gashats. When a game's victory condition is fulfilled, typically by defeating the Bugster born from that game's data, a projection from the belt states "Game Clear!" over the corresponding image of the Gashat (the Gashat itself needs not be the one used to defeat its corresponding Bugster). The Gamer Clear count is independent from the Rider who cleared it, as when a Rider clears a Game, other Riders' previously cleared Games are also shown as Clear. The only exception was a production error in episode 3, where after Snipe cleared Bang Bang Shooting, none of the other games were labeled as cleared. The overall "Game Clear" count was also kept track of through a screen in Kuroto Dan's office at Genm Corp. Other Kamen Riders are capable of clearing games, as shown by Wizard defeating the Doral Bugster, Gaim beating the Giril Bugster, Drive besting the Robol Bugster and Ghost destroying the Hatena Bugstar. After the 10 games were cleared, however, "Game Clear!" is still announced upon the defeat of a Bugster, though without the projected list of game titles. This seems now to simply indicate that a battle has been won and no longer relates to the Gashats being used, as there is no longer a connection between the Gashat involved and the Bugster defeated (excepting Ju Ju Burger and Burgermon). As such, the specific Gashat games themselves no longer seem to be "cleared" by defeating a Bugster with them, as it wasn't that game's data the Bugster was born from. *Mighty Action X: Cleared by destroying the boss monster Salty. *Taddle Quest: Cleared by destroying the boss monster Aranbura. *Bang Bang Shooting: Cleared by destroying the boss monster Commander Revol. *Bakusou Bike: Cleared by defeating the boss monster Motors in a motorbike race; destroying him wasn't needed. *Gekitotsu Robots: Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots), and most prominently, Gatton Bugster. *DoReMiFa Beat: Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat). An alternative non-destructive method would be to make Poppy Pipopapo smile. *Giri Giri Chambara: Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara), and most prominently, Kaiden Bugster. *Jet Combat: Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) and most promiently, Vernier Bugster. *Drago Knight Hunter Z: Cleared by destroying the user, Graphite. *Shakariki Sports: Cleared by defeating the user, Kamen Rider Genm and most prominently, Charlie Bugster. Genm being tied closely enough to clear this game by defeating him may be because he was the user of the Gashat. *Ju Ju Burger: Cleared by making the boss monster Burgermon happy by preparing a burger for him. *Toki Meki Crisis: Cleared by defeating Lovelica Bugster. *Kamen Rider Chronicle: Cleared by defeating Gamedeus. (later reversed by Cronus fusing with Gamedeus' virus to become Gamedeus Cronus) *Ganbarizing: Cleared by defeating a duplicate of Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z: Cleared by defeating the Doral Bugster. *Proto Giri Giri Chambara: Cleared by defeating the Giril Bugster. *Proto Gekitotsu Robots: Cleared by defeating the Robol Bugster. MAX Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Mighty Action X (Salty Bugster). TDLQST Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Taddle Quest (Aranbura Bugster). BB Shooting Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Bang Bang Shooting (Revol Bugster). Bakusou Bike Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Bakusou Bike (Motors Bugster). GTRS Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Gekitotsu Robots (Gekitotsu Collabos Bugster). DRMFB Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for DoReMiFa Beat (DoReMiFa Collabos Bugster). Giri Giri C Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Giri Giri Chambara (Giri Giri Collabos Bugster). JC Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Jet Combat (Jet Collabos Bugster). DKHZ Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Drago Knight Hunter Z (Graphite). SS Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Shakariki Sports (Kamen Rider Genm). Christmas Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Salty Bugster Level 3. KREA Double Action Gamer XX Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Aranbura Bugster Level 5. Revol LV5 Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Revol Bugster Level 5. JJB Clear.png|Game Clear for Ju Ju Burger (Burgermon Bugster). Taddle_Fantasy_Game_Clear.png|Game Clear for Gatton Bugster Level 30. Vernier Game Clear has no text.png|Game Clear for Vernier Bugster Level 30 (no onscreen text, but the announcement still played). Kaiden Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Kaiden Bugster Level 30. Charlie Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Charlie Bugster Level 30. Nico Game Clear.png |Game Clear for Revol Level ? Game Clear Simulations.png |Game Clear for Vernier Level ? Poppy Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Poppy Pipopapo. Ganbarizing Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Ganbarizing (beating Kamen Rider Hibiki) Proto_Drago_Knight_Game_Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (Doral Bugster) Proto Giri Giri Chambara Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Proto Giri Giri Chambara (Giril Bugster) Proto Gekitotsu Robots Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Proto Gekitotsu Robots (Robol Bugster) Pac-Man Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for giant evil Pac-Man Hatena Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Hatena Bugster First Mighty Brothers Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Genomes Tokimeki Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Lovelica Bugster. Another Gatton Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Gatton Bugster Level ? KRC Aranbura Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Aranbura Bugster Level ? Bakusou Treasure Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Bakusou Treasure (Genm Level 0) Graphite's Last Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Graphite Level 99 Kamen Rider Chronicle Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Gamedeus Stage Select By pressing the button on the Kimewaza Slot Holder without any Gashat inserted in it, the gamer can choose one location from an offered list. This completely rewrites the Game Area, literally teleporting all participants to another battlefield, even pulling in people not present at the location where the function is triggered from. This could be used to expand the fighting area, as well as to protect the original location from being damaged. Clearing a game will return the players to their original location, and being blasted out of a transformation with enough power can "eject" individual players. *A modern, bright city. *A racetrack. *A dark city at night. *A blue sky. *A beach. *A lake surrounded by trees. *A millitary shooting area. *A scrapyard. *A forest. *A dried lake. *A town square. *A hangar. Stage selecting.png|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 selecting stages. Ex-Aid Stage Selecting.jpeg|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 selecting stages. Brave Stage Selecting.jpeg|Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 selecting stages. Snipe Stage Selecting.jpeg|Snipe Shooting Level 2 selecting stages. Stage Select Screen.png|Snipe Xevious Shooting Gamer selecting stages. Lazer Stage Selecting.jpeg|Emu and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 selecting stages. Selectable Characters After inserting a Rider Gashat, Riders select their armor from a spinning array of ten profile images, below ordered in counterclockwise as seen from above. It is possible that the forms the Rider could use are independent of the active Rider Gashat, and the gamer can choose his favorite character from the set list before the transformation begins, but this concept has yet to be explored onscreen and is thus unconfirmed. *Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer Level 99 *Brave's Quest Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50 *Snipe's Shooting Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access Snipe's Simulation Gamer Level 50 *Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access Lazer Turbo's Bike Gamer Level 0 *Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 1 (Proto), yet to be used **It is not sure which is the corresponding Gashat to this form, as both Proto Mighty Action X and its Origin version gives access to other forms. *Brave's Quest Gamer Level 1 (Proto), yet to be used *Snipe's Shooting Gamer Level 1 (Proto), yet to be used *Lazer's Bike Gamer Level 1 (Proto), yet to be used *Two generic silhouettes with question marks **The one next to the colored Ex-Aid changes into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X when Emu first transforms into said form. After being revealed, it appears in all Riders' available profiles (though it was missing by production error in several later episodes). **The same silhouette had previously changed into Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 1, though it may be the case that any Legend Rider Gashat temporarily occupies one of the blank slots when used. Kuroto Dan's Game Master Version of Gamer Driver also comes with a unique selectable character located between Lazer Level 1 and the grayed Ex-Aid image, his character list in turn including only one blank silhouette image instead of two. *Genm's Action Gamer Level 1 *When Genm uses the Magic The Wizard Gashat, his list is missing Genm Action Gamer Level 1, instead including Genm's Wizard Gamer Level 1 (showing Wizard himself instead of a Level 1 form) replacing the blank slot next to Ex-Aid. Dan's prototype Gamer Driver can only shows the four prototype characters, but also with a unique selectable character *Genm's Action Gamer Level 0 **Also used to access Genm's Zombie Action Level X-0 Ex-Aid_Action_Gamer_LV1_transformation_3.jpeg|Emu Hojo selects Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his right palm. Emu selecting Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level 10.png|Emu Hojo selects Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level X Emu selecting GHOST.png|Emu Hojo selects Ex-Aid's Ghost Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his right palm. Hiiro selecting.jpg|Hiiro Kagami selects Brave's Quest Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his left palm while his left arm is stretched to the side. Taddle Fantasy character select.png|Hiiro Kagami selects Brave's Quest Gamer Level 1 while using the Gashat Gear Dual β to become Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 (with error of lacking Ex-Aid's Level X). Taiga selecting Snipe Level 1.jpeg|Taiga Hanaya selects Snipe's Shooting Gamer Level 1, by mimicking shooting the profile image with his right hand. Bang Bang Simulations select.png|Taiga Hanaya selects Snipe's Shooting Gamer Level 1 while using the Gashat Gear Dual β to become Snipe's Simulation Gamer Level 50. Kiriya selecting Lazer Level 1.jpeg|Kiriya Kujo selects Lazer's Bike Gamer Level 1, by kicking the profile image. Lazer Turbo selecting.png||Kiriya Kujo selects Lazer Turbo's Bike Gamer Level 0, by strongly kicking the profile image. Kuroto selecting Genm Level 1.jpeg|Kuroto Dan selects Genm's Action Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his left palm. Shacho selecting Wizard.png|Kuroto Dan selects Genm's Wizard Gamer Level 2, by touching the profile image with his left palm. CEO selecting Origin LV0.png|Kuroto Dan selects Action's Gamer Level 0, by touching the profile image with his left palm. Grade X-0 Selecting.png|Kuroto Dan selects Zombie Action's Gamer Level X-0, by touching the profile image with his left palm. Kimewaza Slot By inserting a Rider Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot (it needs not be the Gashat used for the transformation), a Rider can trigger a Critical Strike finisher based on that Gashat after pressing the button next to the slot twice. Of note, Genm inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot without pressing the button summoned the Sports Gamer bicycle in his initial debut. History The Gamer Drivers, along with the Rider Gashats, were created by Kuroto Dan, CEO of Genm Corp. as a countermeasure to the Bugsters after the occurrence of Zero Day. more to be added Users (chronological order) Notes *To reflect the video game motif, a Rider's initial transformation shows their "profile thumbnail image" being selected from an array of every Rider, initially including grayed-out spaces of yet unseen Riders referencing characters in a game yet to be unlocked. **The Last Profile thumbnail image may be Kamen Rider Fuma's profile image. *Retro Driver creator Kazuo Funaki wanted to "evoke a sense of nostalgia" for older gamers and fans of Kamen Rider by modeling the driver after consoles and cartridges from the 8 and 16-bit era of video games. He also wanted to evoke "fun" as games back in the 1980s were more like toys and he feels that modern games "have somehow lost their sense of fun" as they began catering to older gamers in the disc game era. **Unlike the Samurai Driver, the Gamer Driver has no modifications to raise stats outside of utilizing more powerful Gamer Charger. The Gamer Charger themselves can be used in a different Driver if their compatibility with said Driver is more ideal or used separately from a Driver. *The "central screen" design of the Retro Driver resembles the Galaxy Driver's own Status Monitor. *The functionality is similar to the Zectors from Kamen Rider Hyper Knight in many ways. **The first form given after using the Driver is a deformed version of the Rider's primary fighting form. **The lever can be flipped to the opposite side to change from the deformed version to the primary fighting form. *Since one who becomes a Kamen Rider must undergo a compatibility surgery, this reference might be inspired by the Showa Riders, especially . **Dennis is an exception since he was the original contractor of the virus prototype. Surviving the infection allowed his body to naturally produce antibodies to the virus and gave him compatibility with the Retro Driver without said surgery. **Also, given the fact that it needs the human users to be injected with a sample of a Mon-Star Virus harkens to the Rider Belts (except SB-333B Delta Driver) of Kamen Rider Phiϕ, which requires human users to have Orphenoch DNA to their genetic makeup. ***Coincidentally, both the main user for the Phi Belt and Retro do not need artificial augmentation to use their transformation devices as their genetic makeup naturally possesses the necessary element, with Matthew already an Orphenoch and Dennis's virus sample embedded into his DNA. *Dual-type Gamer Charger and Legendary Riders Gamer Chargers are the only Gamer Chargers to have different insertion sound. Notes *Following the Samurai Driver, the Retro Driver is the second main Rider Belt in Phase 2 that does not contain the name of its series' protagonist. *The "central screen" design of the Retro Driver resembles the Galaxy Driver. See Also *